


【ygo vrains/Ai游】—Attachment Theory—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/03/09☆Ai游，自亵，道具play，Ai in PM（伪水仙）☆#群活动“30天性幻想挑战”#day10：当着对方的面自慰☆欢迎同好们一起来当操作员，企鹅群「712287496」————-Ai游两人独处的情况下Ai酱不高兴时会叫游作“playmaker”；游作叫Ai的名字时Ai酱会高兴；两人已经是做过的关系。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/Ai游】—Attachment Theory—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/03/09
> 
> ☆Ai游，自亵，道具play，Ai in PM（伪水仙）  
>  ☆#群活动“30天性幻想挑战”#day10：当着对方的面自慰  
>  ☆欢迎同好们一起来当操作员，企鹅群「712287496」  
> ————  
> 
> 
> -Ai游两人独处的情况下Ai酱不高兴时会叫游作“playmaker”；游作叫Ai的名字时Ai酱会高兴；两人已经是做过的关系。

封闭的虚拟空间内空无一物，少年抵着墙壁难受地喘息着，虚软的双腿撑不住地滑跪下来。

“那么……”压低的声音在他耳边犹如恶魔的羽毛抚弄着他的神经。

“我可爱的playmaker大人，好好感受一下自己的身体吧？”

五分钟前。

为了救出鬼迷心窍的对手，游作一而再再而三地放弃了绝佳的胜机，生命值被对方逼到低得不能再低的危险境地，好在最后对方清醒过来了，他才最终险胜。

结果还没等游作登出，整个人就突然被拉进了另外一个虚拟空间。

“？！”看着眼前狭小空荡的密闭空间游作先是愣了一下，但很快就回过神来，抬起左手的决斗盘他眉头一皱，“你搞的？”

话音未落Ai就张开六条宽大的翼手从他的决斗盘上伸了出来，巨大的金色独眼冰冷冷地直视向他。

游作抿了抿唇眼神微闪。刚才的决斗大概惹到这家伙不高兴了，在他不断压低生命值的时候Ai一直紧张又着急地阻止着他，但决斗时一向都是他说了算……虽然之前的确是答应Ai不再做危险的事情来着。

“……那种情况下只能那么做，你难道要我眼睁睁看着对方堕落么？”没了决斗时不容置疑的强硬果敢，游作改成了双手抱胸的姿势掩饰着自己的不自然，身体站得笔直地瞪着Ai。

“小游作答应过我的。”Ai只这样说，很明显他不想听游作的解释。

游作一皱眉：“你这是无理……”“无理？无理什么？无理取闹？”Ai突然咧开了黑洞洞的大嘴，弯弯的金色独眼看不出喜怒，“小游作，我可是ai哦。”他眼看着游作突然不太稳当地退后几步扶住了身后的墙。

“ai最擅长的就是计算，怎么会无理取闹呢？”

“……喂、你干什么了？”察觉到不对劲的游作没办法继续保持冷静了。奇怪的热感突然在身体里蹿开并且以令人震惊的速度迅速升温，还没等游作反应过来，他就几乎站都站不住只能挨在墙上，好像突然被打开了某个开关的身体变得燥热不堪。

Ai轻佻的声音响起：“给小游作下了个病毒插件。”

“什么？”

“是会让小游作欲火焚身的小东西哦。”

游作第一反应就是抬起手来通过决斗盘查看自己的状况，结果当然一切如常，在数据上什么都看不到。“……别胡闹了！解除掉！”

“那怎么行呢？”

“许下承诺就要遵守，做了错事就要受到惩罚，小游作你说对不对呀？”Ai金色的独眼危险地眯成了细长的一丝，“也不用我多说什么，游作也知道自己错在哪里的不是么？”

“……不那么做的话对方的意识可能就永远沦陷到黑暗中了！那种事情……”少年的呼吸开始变得急促起来，脸上也染上动情的潮红。

“……是哦！就是就是啊~我的小游作天下第一善良又勇敢~不管是多么困难的逆境都一定不会被打败——”

游作张了张嘴微怔地看着Ai。

“我的小游作最厉害了~”

黑色的怪物舞动着自己的翼手，金色的独眼弯成细长的月牙，它像跳舞一样笑着。

流散的数据却将真实的悲伤传达给了游作。

……你在难过？

但越来越强的火热感开始炙烤他的神经，让他几乎没办法思考。

“可是那样……我算什么？”

“我算什么？输掉就转交给别人，和我的约定就可以废纸一样随随便便想打破就打破想如何就如何？我到底算什么？”突兀地停下动作，Ai庞大的身体如同张牙舞爪的怪物。

“一旦输掉你还有可能因为超阈值的flash back而死亡，就把我也丢掉！既然都不在乎我，那我也不要在乎小游作了——小游作今天就在这里自慰到我高兴好了。”

什么——

“今天我是不会碰游作的。”Ai金色的独眼对上游作显然因他的话怔住的眼睛。

“但是为了游作不会被别人打扰，人家会守在这里啦，不用担心寂寞的哦。”

什么啊……？！

本来还想反驳Ai的话，但随着体内的热度暴涨，游作的思维都开始模糊起来。少年的喘息声越发粗重，身体敏感得仿佛不像是自己的，修长有力的大腿更是虚软发抖，原本撑在墙上的身体忍不住滑跪下来。

Ai凑到他耳边，参差不齐的嘴角像恶魔般笑着：“那么，可爱的playmaker大人，好好感受一下自己的身体吧？”

游作一手撑着地皱着眉闭上眼睛。

开什么玩笑？！

要他自慰？在这家伙面前？！

他试着平复自己的呼吸：“Ai，住手……”

“哦对了提供一下工具。这些够了吧？”一大堆突然具现出来的情趣玩具稀里哗啦地在游作身边铺了一片。

眯起的孔雀绿色里闪过一丝怒意。

意识到已经不会再有迂回的余地，游作低下头咬了咬嘴唇。

“……Ai。”

“叫我名字也没用的哦。”

“……”少年似乎因为羞于启齿而犹豫了一下，“我要你。”

Ai愣了一愣，但他随即就笑出了声。游作怒视他。

“小游作十年前难道也是靠哀求活下来的么？”这下Ai的话音未落，游作那边就直接抓起地上的一个跳蛋打开了相连的开关。

为什么这个时候要提十年前？！

但随着开关打开手上突然震动的跳蛋却让他无措起来，游作立刻就关掉了开关把跳蛋丢回地上。

Ai被这反应逗得弯了眼。

没办法了。

出去之后绝对拆了这个ai……

在Ai的空间里紧身衣的数据被处理得十分脆弱。游作跪坐在地上，直接撕开胯下的布料，他也有点忍不住了。

Ai突然探头过来。

“滚回去！”游作大怒。

金色的独眼再次弯成一个月牙：“小游作居然还有功夫注意我嘛？”

确实快没能力了……前所未有的的强烈渴求感几乎要冲昏他的脑袋，他很怀疑再这么下去他最终会不会变成张开双腿哭着求Ai操他的德行……

那种事情……他当然不允许了！

微微颤抖的手握住早已勃起的阴茎，动作生涩地开始上下撸动，游作咬着嘴唇脸黑如锅。

往复的动作逐渐加快，少年精瘦的身体斜倚着墙，隐忍的暗哑低吟听得人心里发痒。

本就是从未做过的羞耻行为，还要在别人面前，强烈的背德感让他心惊肉跳，被病毒影响得格外敏感的身体根本经受不住这样的刺激，没多久稚嫩的阴茎前端就射出了白浊的液体。

少年颤抖着哑声呻吟起来，修长的脖颈仰成一个漂亮的弧度。

……不对劲。

令人心悸的高潮没多久就褪了下去，但身体里的燥热却不降反升。

游作犹豫了一阵才开口问：“喂、Ai……”“都说了要我、高、兴。”Ai眯起眼睛，“这算什么？什么技巧都没有，给你准备的玩具也不用？”

什——？！

游作气急，可偏偏既不能又不敢这个状态登出，这种情况即使能登出，在flash back下病毒的影响大概也会一直持续到他下一次登录。

被欲望冲刷得黏糊糊的脑袋也做不出什么有效的思考，虽然非常不满，但也没有别的办法了。

热流在他的体内流窜着，在病毒影响下刚射完的阴茎都不用他刺激，没多久就又抬起了头，沾满白浊的柱身微微发着颤。

道具的话……游作只是在那堆花花绿绿的东西里扫了一眼就不想再看。

不……如果是Ai的话，不用大概还是不行。游作皱眉。

但是……

“真是的，该不会还要别人来教吧？真麻烦啊游作酱。”Ai冰冷的嘲讽声再次响起。

游作撑住地面的手突然握紧成拳。

没再给Ai机会让他继续絮叨下去，他面无表情地抬头，从身边抓起一个跳蛋，动作利索得就像只是在做什么稀松平常的事情般——反手就把跳蛋硬塞进后穴。好在因为病毒的原因，早就动情的身体并没有太滞涩，尽管动作十分粗鲁，游作也只是皱了皱眉，忍耐力绝佳地并没做出多大的反应。他随手一捞又在身边随便抓起一根前端是细长棒状的物件。

然后愣了好几秒。

“啊，是那个啊……算了反正小游作肯定办不到的把？”Ai戏谑的声音又响了起来，“装装样子就好了，那个可是要插进前面的呢。”

孔雀绿的眼睛闻言微微睁大了。

开玩笑的吧……前面？

“做不到的吧？”Ai令人发怒的声音仍然没完没了。

“……闭嘴。”

就是啊那种地方……根本做不到的吧？

所以他绝对是被病毒搞得脑子坏掉了。

一边这样想着，游作几乎是屏息听着自己的心跳，一边双手发抖地试着把马眼棒从那个看上去根本不可能进入的地方插进去。

借着上一次射精的润滑，插入居然并不是很困难，但异物深入那种地方还是让游作起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，细微的刮蹭让他不由自主地绷紧了身体，光是把那玩意插到底就快让他叫出声了。

没给自己一秒时间迟疑，他先是打开了后面跳蛋的开关，突如其来的震动在体内深处瞬间炸开，不应该同时存在的痛感和快感一齐顺着脊柱冲上他的大脑。游作喉间的气流猛地一哽，孔雀绿的眼睛徒然睁大。

“……啊！哈、哈啊……”

一直压抑的呻吟在突如其来的震动中破功，本就被病毒摧残得摇摇欲坠的理智瞬间被揉碎，被Ai恶意调高过的快感感度几秒之内就攀升到了一个快要把人逼疯的程度。但明明都已经是连顺着嘴角滴落的唾液都无法察觉的状态了，游作还是在迷乱中凶狠地甩了甩头，把手上的另一个开关也打开了。

少年近乎破音的叫声让一直看得津津有味的Ai怔住了。

他本来只是试着随便激游作两句……之前也看过草薙翔一对游作用过激将法的他就想学学，但没想到游作真的会用马眼棒。他眼看着游作整个身体一下子勾起来，脸埋到手臂里，看上去似乎忍受着巨大的感官冲击。也就是不到一分钟的事，前列腺被直接压着刺激的结果已经不仅仅是快感了，少年嘶叫着侧身摔倒在地上蜷着身子全身发抖地高潮，而且随着声音越来越失控，游作的高潮似乎还在持续性地加强。

这才感觉到不对的Ai一阵不知所措，反应了一会儿才迅速换成了playmaker的虚拟形象抢到游作身边扒开游作蜷着的身体帮他拔掉了马眼棒。这玩意虽然很细而小巧，但是被着急的Ai一点停顿都没有地一下抽出来还是让人吃不消。游作的身体狠狠抽搐了一下，被Ai拎开的手一翻就反抓住Ai的手臂无意识地狠狠掐了下去。

“哎疼疼疼——”Ai的话音未落游作一低头就一口咬在Ai揽在他胸前的另一只手臂上，之前被堵住出口持续了好一阵无射精高潮的阴茎也紧跟着射精了。含糊不清的叫声全数堵在咬着的手臂之后，咸湿的泪水和汗水混乱地在少年红透的脸上抹开。

身后的跳蛋跟连着的细线被扯出后穴的时候游作的意识才稍微清醒了一点。

全身一点力气都没有了，游作整个人都跟从水里捞出来的一样。尽管和Ai做过，但游作几乎没什么性经历的身体还是很青涩，这种情趣玩具加上超出常理的快感敏度带来的刺激对他而言实在是过大了，现在失去刺激渐渐冷静下来的脑袋里还嗡嗡响着，失联的五感还要慢慢恢复过来。

“……小游作？”头顶传来的声音无比小心翼翼，游作失神的孔雀绿眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，他往上翻了翻眼睛，看到Ai似乎很关切又有些胆怯的橙金色眼睛。

“……游作？”Ai有点发慌，“你没事吧……对……”“对不起。”游作的声音打断了他的话。

“？？？？！”Ai惊讶不已，“游作？！”

“……是我答应了你，但是没信守承诺。”少年的声音暗哑虚浅。

Ai呆住了，他张了张嘴。

按理的确是这样没错……

可是看着怀里余悸未消仍在颤抖着的身体和失焦的孔雀绿色，一下就觉得难受起来。

他……

“刚才也有点意气用事……”“游作！”Ai终于忍不住大叫起来喊停了游作的自我检讨。

“为什么都这样了还道歉啊！明明、明明是我——我不应该瞎学什么激将法也不应该生什么气搞这种事情！万一游作出了什么事情——”

游作惊讶地皱了皱眉。

“是我不对！我不该做这种无理取闹的事情……是、是我错了……”说着Ai低下了头，playmaker模样的眼睛低垂下来像个犯了错的孩子。

“……对不起……”

明明刚才还闹得那么凶，这会儿软下来却又跟个小孩儿一样了。

游作叹了口气。

Ai还想继续自我检讨，怀里的人却突然踉跄着爬起身正面坐到他怀里。“……游作？”

“快点，你病毒没解。”游作提醒了他。

这才想起这回事的Ai一阵发毛，赶忙调出面板把病毒程序解除了，但本来应该处于绝对不应期的少年此刻又已经躁动得不行，这方面的影响不解除掉就登出的话搞不好也会在flash back下一直持续。

只好解决掉了。

Ai握住游作的分身帮他撸动，这里刚还胡乱地射出了好多东西，手一碰上去又粘又滑，这会儿又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来了，让Ai有点担心一会出去以后的flash back游作吃不吃得消。

浑身虚软地靠在他怀里的少年似乎有些不满地动了动，Ai这才意识到游作想要什么。虽然平时都是冷静理智得不行的样子，但他其实也有这样的一面，只是还是碍于面子不愿直说甚至从来都只忍着的，这会儿则不同。

但是……“没问题么？游作很累了吧……”Ai少见地变得不管干什么都很小心翼翼的。

“快点。”

“哦。”

稍微用手指试探了一下，游作的后穴早就被跳蛋搞得一塌糊涂。Ai搂住游作的腰，浑身发虚的游作由着Ai把他整个人提起来再放到他的性器上坐下去。

“呃……”把硕大的性器吞入体内的瞬间少年相当厉害地抖了一下，后穴用力地收缩起来，让Ai有些吃惊。

“等下，是之前弄疼了么？”察觉到是游作之前跳蛋塞得太凶，这会儿幻痛还没退下去，Ai一阵心虚，“要不……慢点？”

“……我没事，你快点。”说着就环紧了Ai的脖子。

真的忍不住了啊。

他听话地抱紧游作精瘦柔韧的腰身就大开大合地操弄起来。

听着少年趴在他耳边的呻吟喘息，Ai的渐渐放心了下来。

“……以、以后……不会这样了。”耳边的声音却突然断断续续地说。

“哎？”Ai愣了愣。

“……是我考虑不周……没考虑到你……”

Ai眨了眨眼睛。

“如果还有这种、情况的话……一定快点解决掉……”“小游作你在说什么啊！”Ai忍不住叫起来。

“但我不会输的，绝对……不会……”

Ai停下动作，把游作的脸扳起来正面面对他。少年的眼睛低垂，莹莹的孔雀绿色犹如沉落冷潭的宝石般浓烈温柔。

“……我不会把你交出去的……”游作最后的声音被Ai堵在了嘴唇里。

闭嘴。

就像你说过的。

被狠狠操干的少年嘴巴被他堵着掠夺着不存在的氧气，被快感逼出的泪水顺着相贴的肌肤蹭在他脸上，就好像是他自己在哭。

太过分了，明明他都认过了，都是他的错了，怎么还说这种话？

你们人类都这么自私的么？

“啊哈……等、不要……Ai！啊啊——”

被操得太深了，游作受不了地抬起头仰了过去，金红色的发丝随着律动摇曳着像风中萧瑟的红叶。

在十年前的实验中，他以少年为蓝本而诞生，少年的每一分每一寸都和他都着密不可分的联系。

所以在流落的那些岁月里，空虚感和孤独一直笼罩着他们，直到无形的羁绊最终牵引着他们再相见。

“游作。”

“……哈啊、干、干什么——”

“……没什么。”

Ai眯起了没有瞳孔的橙金色的眼，好一会儿，他突然笑了。“真是的，偏偏这个时候变得这么可爱，游作你太犯规了。”说着更恶意地深深顶了进去。

“啊、哈啊——不、不要——”

“说不要……但不也还是享受得不行么？”

“哈啊——停、停啊啊——”

随着白浊的液体迸溅，游作的身体狠狠地颤抖起来。

两具几乎一模一样的身体紧紧交缠在一起。

他们是十年前被撕裂的同一个灵魂，如今再相遇，便不想再分开。

End.


End file.
